A Memory is Worth a Thousand Pictures
by Corinna of Tanagra
Summary: This is an Ami/Makoto story, which means anybody that's going to read it has already clicked the link. * Chapter 5 * Don't kill me... ;
1. Makoto 1

Hola everyone! First off: This is a Sailormoon fanfic.(Duh.) This is about Aimee and Makoto. The perfect couple!!! :gets all warm and fuzzy: I love this couple!!! :grins stupidly: I love Sailor Mercury!!! I love MAKOTO!!!! I love everyone! :stops smiling: Except Tuxedo Kamen. Or Darien. Or Prince Edymion. I could not possibly tell you how much I hate him. :smiles again: But then again, I hate most guys.  
  
Anyway...Hah hah! I have finally defeated my computer! I really hate typing. Really. I want a computer that can read my mind. But, I finally sat down and typed this up. Took me 3 HOURS. 3. Without breaks. Bah. I wrote this while listening to my new Abandoned Pools CD. I love this CD so much! My other CDs are feeling neglected... Maybe I'll listen to Garbage or Kittie when I go to sleep... I think I'm going to try to work in some of my favorite song lyrics in the next chapter.... hmmm... Bif Naked would fit nice in Chap. 4....  
  
Still have yet to figure out why I decided to write this. Maybe I was bored. But the most likely reason is one to many independent films. That and my cat. Yes, my cat. She hasn't talked to me in days and I'm angry. But I digress...  
  
OK. Standard Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Although I am the proud owner of two Sailor Moon Chibi plushies. One chibi Jupiter and a chibi Mercury. They are so cute. Beyond that and Sailor Moon S DVDs, I own nothing Sailor Moon related. Don't expect the next chapter anytime soon. You are now aware of how slow I type. I have 5 more chapters written in my notebook but it'll be a bit before I sit down and type the next chapter. So enjoy.  
  
So anyway, I don't own Sailormoon. Which is a shame. I can just picture it...10 beautiful warriors... All with the hots for each other... :sigh: and a tuxedo mask\Kenny character who is killed off every show. In New and inventive ways... :drools slightly: An entire show of lesbian amazons!!! What more could a girl want?!? :sighs: And now I'm depressed. :pouts: I want a show full of beautiful animated lesbian women!! :perks up suddenly: But that's okay!! that's what fanfiction's for!! I just hope this is a good one....  
  
I edited this. Finally. Genius that I am I didn't even send this through the spell checker the first time.  
  
------------------  
  
Sparkling sapphire eyes, little red lips, soft blue hair. Legs to die for, creamy skin, and delicate hands. An irresistible smile, deep eyes, a worldly gaze. Sweet, loyal kind. Loving, forgiving, understanding. Sheer perfection. My Goddess. I love her with all my heart. But she'll never know.  
  
====================================================  
  
"Reeeeiii...." Usagi whined loudly. "I finished this manga. Got anymore?"  
  
The miko in question rolled her eyes. "Have."  
  
"What?"  
  
Rei sighed. "Not 'Got anymore mangas?' It's 'Have anymore?' Have."  
  
"Fine. Have anymore mangas?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
The rest of us senshi braced ourselves for the inevitable piercing shriek that was sure to follow that statement. When it didn't come...  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Usa!"  
  
Rei scooted over to where our blonde princess was screwing up her face for an even more distressing wail. While Rei hurried to soothe Usagi, and Minako went over to diffuse a possible squabble (Usagi's personality and Rei's. It's amazing they haven't killed each other yet.), Ami and I returned to our studies. I looked over to her and rolled my eyes. She returned the gesture with an additional long-suffering sigh. I know the constant argument irks her to no end. As sweet as she is, there's only so much the human mind can bear. Even our own mousy genius' mind.  
  
Who's was the king who's daughters became known as Queen Elizabeth the first and "Mary the Bloody"? How the hell should I know? Was it Henry the VII or the VIII? Blah. Maybe Ami knows.  
  
I lifted my head to repeat the query I was working on to Ami, but her mind was obviously somewhere else. A small smile graced her face and her eyes held the dazed look that I sometimes catch on Rei and Mina's faces. I can guess who their dreaming of. It's not so hard to figure out after being friends with them so long. They left plenty of hints. But who's Ami fantasizing about? And she was definitely fantasizing judging from the glazed eyes. She never ogles anyone. I should know. I keep a close watch. Well, whoever it is, I'm going to nip this in the bud.  
  
"Ames?" Well, I thought I was being quiet but I seem to have startled her all the same. I was instantly apologetic when I saw the faint coloring on her cheeks. I kinda wish I hadn't disturbed that dreamy look now.  
  
"H-hai, Mako-chan?"  
  
I smiled.  
  
"So what were you thinking about?" Okay, so I wasn't that sorry.  
  
"N-no one..." I love messing with her like this.  
  
"I didn't ask who Blue. I asked what."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm telling you nothing."  
  
"You know if you say that I'll just want to know more."  
  
She put on this adorable pout and started wringing her hands.  
  
"I'll take it to my grave."  
  
She gave me a fiercely defiant look, as if challenging me to prove her wrong. It was tempting. A tickle fight with Ami is high on my favorite activities list. Right along with everything else that has any chance of skin on skin contact with her. But alas...  
  
"Well, I'll have to let you go for now. I need help with World History."  
  
She nodded and moved to my side of the low table to share my book. "What's up?" I gestured vaguely to my 3 pages of worksheets.  
  
"They want us to read two chapters and then do three pages of questions to make up for all the time that stupid student teacher wasted."  
  
She smiled and gave me a look that said she understood.  
  
"So what do you need?"  
  
She asked as she leaned closer to the book in front of me. I took a moment to collect the scattered remnants of my attention. She was really close.  
  
"I, uh, just need help with the English dynasty. Empire. Family. Whatever. Who was Mary Tudor's father?"  
  
"Uh, Henry the... Eighth."  
  
Grabbing the first sheet, I quickly scribbled down the answer. I also began to wish that she would stop smiling at me because I couldn't help grinning like an idiot.  
  
"That it?"  
  
She asked, glancing at the worksheets in my hand. I had to think fast, I didn't want her to move away again.  
  
"Uh, how about helping me with the French monarchs?"  
  
She hunkered back on her heels and leaned forward against the table.  
  
"So, what century are we in?" ================================================  
  
We were well into the 1600s and just about done with the last worksheet when there was a knock at Rei's screen door.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Grandpa Hino poked his head around the corner. Rei looked up from her place between Minako, Usagi, and the vast array of mangas.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Grandpa Hino looked at where his granddaughter was being used as a bed by the two blondes.  
  
"You might want to clean this up."  
  
Rei quickly jumped up, sending Usagi's head from her lap to the floor and Minako tumbling after. As she gathered up as many mangas as she could she sent a glance to her Grandpa.  
  
"Well, who's there?"  
  
From around Grandpa Hino, a third blonde haired senshi appeared.  
  
"Oh," Rei muttered, sending her armload crashing to the ground, "It's just Haruka. Grandpa, why didn't you just say so?"  
  
The old shrine master just shook his head sadly at Haruka. "I'm sorry. I tried to raise her well. As hard as I try, she still has no respect for her elders."  
  
He sighed and trotted off, no doubt still muttering about his failure to instill any manners whatsoever into his granddaughter.  
  
"Well Rei, it's nice to see you, too." Rei waved a dismissive hand in Haruka's general direction as she returned to her position on the futon, gently soothing the bumps on the two blondes. Haruka sighed pitifully.  
  
At the first sight of Haruka, Ami had jumped up and began throwing her things into her bag. I couldn't help but give Haruka a sulky glance before returning my attention to Ami's haste.  
  
"Sorry Haruka. I just got caught up...."  
  
The tall blonde just shook her head. "Take your time. I'm in no hurry."  
  
After zipping her bag, Ami dropped down beside me. "Do you need anymore help?"  
  
'Course, I wasn't focusing so much on her words as on her mouth so I entirely missed the question.  
  
"Ami, when I said I wasn't in a hurry, I was just being polite..."  
  
"Alright, alright...!" Turning back to me... "If you need anymore help, call the house okay?"  
  
I nodded dumbly.  
  
The racer was hopping from foot to foot impatiently, sending damn near scathing glances at Ami, which I discreetly, I thought, returned behind Ami's back. Haruka was sufficiently flustered by my obvious ire, and looked around as if there was another person I was giving the evil eye to. By the time she looked back at me, my focus was on Ami as she made her way through blondes and mikos.  
  
"Come on! Let's go! Michiru and I actually have plans tonight."  
  
"You know, you didn't have to agree to this if you were already busy." Ami retorted as the two quick stepped through the shrine atrium and down the steps.  
  
"Yes I did! Michiru threatened me..." Their voices faded.  
  
After Ami left, the rest of us quickly disbanded. Usagi and Mina headed to the arcade where Rei would meet them later. First, she stated, she would have to clean up their mess. I ran before she could stick me with cleaning duty or babysitting her two princesses. I was not in the mood to listen to-  
  
"You're cheating!"  
  
"Nuh-uh! You're just mad 'cause your losing!"  
  
"I'm losing 'cause you're cheating!"  
  
-for an hour. Besides, I had a lot to think about.  
  
I walked around aimlessly for a while, kicking at anything that fell into my path. After nearly beaning someone in the head with an empty drink bottle, I figured I had better sit down before I killed someone.  
  
I headed for Juuban Park, which apparently is the center of Tokyo, since every walk and battle seems to end up there eventually. I seated myself on a bench and rested my arms across the back. My bag became an impromptu soccer ball, and I kicked it back and forth slowly between the insteps of my feet. And, as you may have already guessed, my thoughts went straight (... I don't mean that as a joke -_- ...) to Ami. But no one's surprised by that.  
  
How could I not be thinking about her? She is the most perfect creature that the gods have ever created. And I don't just say that because I'm biased. Well, maybe a little... But I did go to find an unbiased opinion. Which I found in the members of a few of her clubs. And a lot of the guys have the hots for her, possibly a few girls, too. Little do they know that I have first dibs. Most of the members of her Chess and Computer Club are easily intimidated. I know, I know, shame on you Makoto. Messing with your friends love life. Bah. I do feel bad. For a little while.  
  
So anyway, as I sit and ponder the meaning of life (Okay, Okay. Actually I was in a daze thinking of Ami a la mode...yummmm... *ahem* you didn't hear that.), who should walk by?  
  
"MAKO-CHAN!!!!!"  
  
Grrr, arghhh. Can't a girl daydream in peace? Every time I give into the lust, something comes up(again no pun intended, I assure you ^^; ...). Chibi-usa came straight for me, bounding along, and taking Hotaru along for the ride.  
  
"Hey cuties." No use getting upset at them. Chibi-usa squealed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Hotaru grinned at me and went to my other side for a hug. Damn, Hotaru's getting tall. She's almost Ami's height.  
  
"Hey Mako-chan! Hota and I were just going to her house!"  
  
"Where have you two been? Your Cram classes were over... two hours ago!" Chibi-usa grimaced. Hotaru had wanted to take the same cram classes Ami had taken when she was in junior high. Hotaru idolizes Ami. Sometime ago Hotaru decided she wanted to become a nurse and began looking to Ami for guidance and direction. Chibi-usa had agreed to take them for Hotaru's sake.  
  
"Well I had to eat." I glanced at Hotaru. She just shrugged and chuckled.  
  
"Want to come with us to my house Mako-chan?" She asked while stooping to retrieve Chibi-usa's thrown bag.  
  
I figured I should. There was something I had been meaning to talk to Setsuna about for awhile. Now was as good a time as ever. "Sure. I've been meaning to visit for awhile anyway."  
  
Nodding quickly, Hotaru waited for me to grab my bag before collecting Chibi-usa, and proceeded to lead us along the bike path. The pink-haired princess trotted to catch up to Hotaru's side and linked their arms, lengthening her own stride to match her friend's unconsciously. They proceeded on their way with me in tow. 


	2. Ami 1

Beautiful green eyes, full pouty lips, gorgeous auburn hair. Long legs, smooth skin, strong hands. A winning smile, twinkling eyes, a knowing gaze. Sweet, loyal, kind. Loving, forgiving, understanding. Perfect. My Queen. I love her so much. But she'll never know.  
  
==============================================  
  
"Haruka! I think I understand now!" Said senshi glared at me.  
  
"You better Ami. You hurt my baby and I will personally kill you... OW!"  
  
I swear, Michiru's glare could stop a train.  
  
"You and that damn motorcycle! Sometimes I think you love that stupid hunk of metal more then you love me."  
  
"Only sometimes..." Haruka mumbled quietly. Of course, it wasn't quiet enough.  
  
"Michi! I was joking! Just kidding! PLEASE! You know I love you more then anything!"  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"I'm SO SORRY! Forgive me!"  
  
I sighed. Deeply. I could script their lives. I KNEW that by the end of my visit, Haruka would be on her knees (Eewww, bad mental images. I swear it wasn't intentional -_-;), begging (Again we're in the bad place. Puppies. Think of puppies...). Michiru only makes Haruka beg to mess with her. Lucky Michiru, to have someone beg to stay around you.  
  
I watched from my seat on Haruka's yellow bike, that I had to sell my first- born as insurance to even look at, might I add, as the amazonian statured racer crawled shamelessly after her lover. She shouted declarations of love and adoration, and pleas for forgiveness. This could go on for hours.  
  
The scene was like a car wreck. You know you shouldn't look because it will upset you, but you can't help it. Oh, I wish someone would love me like that. Well, a someone. Makoto. Beautiful Makoto. As corny as it sounds, I can't remember a time when I never loved her. As long as I've know her I've simply adored her. Of course I did, she was everything I wasn't. All strong and assertive.  
  
I remember the first time I ever saw her. That was when I grasped how attractive she was. I didn't realize that she was drop dead gorgeous until later.  
  
The first time Usagi introduced us wasn't the first time I had seen her. The first time I had spoken to her (although I didn't speak so much as mumble and let Usagi fill in the blanks. -_-;), sure, but I had seen her earlier that very day.  
  
Later on I found out why she was in school so early. Picking up her school ID and getting a feel for the campus. Of course I was there early, I'm always early. I have no life as Usagi has brought to my aattention time and time again (As if swooning over college boys constitutes a life...).  
  
So I get to school early and on the front lawn, there she is. Under a tree, totally relaxed, looking as if there was nothing in this world that could ruin her moment. Her hands were folded behind the mass of chestnut locks piled on her head. She looked so at home under that tree, staring up at the flashes of blue sky between the branches.  
  
By the goddess, she looked so beautiful.  
  
I was so busy staring at her, that I forgot to give my body a command to stop and kept walking. Right into a bike rack. Owww. I flinch at the memory. Graceful, huh?  
  
So of course she sits up and looks at the idiot who managed to run into the only object between her and the school. If I thought she was beautiful before, her eyes added another level. I was twenty feet away and they still struck me. Like, struck me dumb. Literally. My train of thought was stuck between, "Duh, purty girl." And, "Don't drool. Please Ami don't drool." When I finally snapped back to my senses, I twinkled my fingers in the semblance of a wave and dashed into the school building.  
  
I know what you're thinking. "Good one Ami. Eyeball and run. Nice first impression." Well, screw you. You try thinking with the most glorious being in the world not 10 yards away.  
  
Have you ever noticed how many words there are for beauty? Lovely, attractive, exquisite, gorgeous, splendid. Makoto. The embodiment of all things perfect.  
  
By now anyone listening to this has either keeled over from a sugar overdose or is praying to all that need to be prayed to for an end to it all. So moving on.  
  
Sometimes I wish I could tell her how I feel about her. You know, just bowl her over and tell her, just like that.  
  
Not going to happen.  
  
Ever.  
  
Because I do not now, never have, and never will remind her of her old sempai.  
  
But Goddess. I really love her. So I will keep my mouth shut, and make sure she is happy. With whoever it is that treats her right and makes her happy.  
  
"Ami-honey? What's wrong?" Michiru's voice was muffled. So I decided to lift up my head. Can't really hear anyone with my head down. Michiru walked to my side and knelt down. Her hands started brushing my cheek. I must have looked pretty dumb just staring at her like I was. "Ami, why are you crying?" I raised my hand to my face and pulled it away wet. Well. That explains it. Pushing her hand away, I ground my fists into my eyes, trying to force the tears to stop. "Oh dear. Here, let me." She used her long sleeves to softly wipe my face and neck where the tears had pooled in my collar. Then Haruka came over, looking so upset I started laughing. I must look pretty bad if Haruka's feeling sorry for me instead of telling me to suck it up.  
  
She laid a comforting hand on my shoulder and I started bawling. I can't even really explain why. I just realized. that life was seriously unfair and had a twisted sense of humor. The gorgeous creature that I had idolized and worshiped for 3 years, that I would give my life for, that I dreamed of, would never even consider me as anything more then a friend. That the life I imagined for her, and me, would never come true. And that realization came all at once.  
  
I don't stand a chance.  
  
So now that the switch has been turned to the ON position and is not going OFF, I turn into a fountain. I could just picture the giant streams gushing out of my eyes. Which would have been humorous if I wasn't so damn crushed.  
  
"Ami, tell me what's wrong." I shook my head vigorously and buried my head in my arms.  
  
"I j-just. I can't." Haruka hefted me off the bike and handed me to Michiru, who wrapped me in her arms.  
  
"Oh sweetheart. Come inside." Slowly Michiru and Haruka led me into the cool recesses of their home.  
  
An hour and 4 cups of lemon tea later, I could get a simple sentence out without choking on a sob.  
  
"I'm sorry." I began, "I. I haven't been feeling well lately." Understatement of the month. But I still should have been able to control myself until I got home, or at least until I got away from these two. I can't believe I just started crying without realizing it. Stupid.  
  
Michiru was giving me a look that said I wasn't getting off that easy.  
  
"I'm okay. Really. I just need to clear my head." She stared at me a little longer before shaking her head.  
  
"Fine. But if you need help. just know that we're always here."  
  
"Unless it's about boys. Then you might have to talk to Michiru."  
  
Michiru glared at her.  
  
"OK. Maybe Setsuna."  
  
A loud booming laugh. "Me? How should I know about guys? I lived by myself in another dimension most of my like and two lesbians the vast majority of the rest."  
  
Michiru grinned at Setsuna while Haruka looked slightly miffed. "Well sorry."  
  
Setsuna chuckled to herself as she poured herself a cup of tea. Pulling up a chair, she straddled the back and sipped her tea. Making a face, she poured a cup of sugar into her cup of tea. We watched in sick fascination as she took a sip and pronounced it consumable. Catching our looks. "What?" We all shook our heads and looked away.  
  
"So why were you guys looking so serious when I came in?"  
  
Michiru just shrugged. "Ami started crying earlier but won't tell us why."  
  
Oh no. Now Setsuna's going to start in on me.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I decided to end this conversation before it got to far. "I'm OK. I just need a good night's sleep, that's all."  
  
Nobody spoke.  
  
"You know you can tell us anything. We'll understand."  
  
I sighed and pressed my forehead to the cold faux-marble tabletop.  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Geez. Let it go. I cry once and it's the end of the world."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Spill."  
  
"No."  
  
"It's not healthy to keep these things to yourself."  
  
"No."  
  
"We might be able to give you advice."  
  
"No."  
  
This went on for awhile. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Fine! I'll tell. But I don't need your advice. I'm telling you this on the off chance that it might actually make me feel better. I tell you, we never speak of it again."  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"We'll keep it a secret."  
  
Setsuna offered me her teacup, which I started to accept. Then I realized the sugar would probably make this even harder. Which my brain accepted, but my body didn't and I did take the tea, draining the cup and the last dregs of watery sugar on the bottom. Can't say I felt better, but I didn't feel worse.  
  
"Well, ummm... There's really no easy or tactful way to say this... I am upset because... Because I'm a lesbian."  
  
Michiru's eyes widen and Haruka coughed on her mouthful of tea. Setsuna just grinned.  
  
"I win."  
  
"I really don't know why you insisted on betting against her Haruka. She's the Time Guardian!"  
  
"She promised that she couldn't see stuff like that!"  
  
"I can't. I'm just a lot more perceptive then you are."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?"  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
I can't believe this!  
  
"I can't believe you guys! Is this funny to you?! This is my life and it's all a big joke to you, huh?"  
  
Setsuna grabbed my hand. "Ami, calm down. We're just kidding. We're not making fun of you sweetie."  
  
I pulled my arm away and frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. "You all talk me into telling you something this personal and you laugh about it?"  
  
Michiru walked around the table and knelt at my side. "Ami-honey, you know we love you. We didn't mean to upset you. Please finish talking, we won't laugh." I just glared at her. "We won't, I promise. It was just a stupid bet, made by stupid people."  
  
A simultaneous "Hey!!" was heard from two corners.  
  
I nodded and she smiled. You can't really deny Michiru anything.  
  
"You were saying that you were upset because you are a lesbian?"  
  
"Not because I'm a lesbian. Because . . . I'm in love with someone who's not."  
  
Haruka hissed through her teeth. "Yeesh. That sucks." Michiru winced and murmured her agreement. Setsuna nodded sagely.  
  
"Setsuna?!?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "What? You're surprised? I figure since we're all sharing information..."  
  
I guess we all looked pretty shocked. I know my mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Oh, grow up. If I had to bet I'd say all the senshi are somewhat less then straight. It only makes sense."  
  
Once again we're dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh, hello? We're all going to live for a few millennia. Gonna be kinda hard to explain why you look 20 all your life to someone outside the circle."  
  
So of course I have to ask...  
  
"Who do you have a crush on?"  
  
"First of all, I'm too old to have a 'crush'. Second, we're not on me, we're on you. You're deflecting (AN: A cookie for whoever can tell me where the second part of that speech came from.)."  
  
"If you won't tell why should I?"  
  
"Because I'm older and have very few qualms about beating the information out of you."  
  
Oh. Can't argue with that logic.  
  
I picked up my teacup and focused on it. As if the damn thing could get me out of this now...  
  
"Makoto."  
  
Now before I tell you their reactions, let me tell you something. I never even hinted at who I liked. Ever. Covert looks, stealing touches, I don't do it, so I never get caught. If there is anyone in the room, I keep to myself and very rarely do I stare when people are around. The reason why is because of fear of confrontations like today when Makoto caught me. I wasn't staring at her, exactly. Mostly I was thinking about what I'd do to her if I ever got half a chance... Ahem. Anyway. So you realize I was pretty astonished by their reactions.  
  
"I knew it. As soon as she said she had a crush on someone. Had to be Makoto. She is far too hot to be . . . Michiru! I'm kidding, I swear!"  
  
"Cradle-robbing pervert!"  
  
"Oh come on Michiru! She's not that young! Which . . . is entirely besides the point! You know I only have eyes for you!"  
  
"Besides, you couldn't have Makoto if you wanted her. 'Cause I'd get her first!"  
  
"Michiru! You don't mean that!"  
  
Their arguments came to a sudden halt at the sound of my head hitting the table with a solid THUNK.  
  
"AMI!"  
  
"Owwww..."  
  
"Oh! Ami . . . Are you OK?"  
  
Setsuna went to the stove and refilled my cup before returning it to my hands.  
  
"Suna? I don't think tea's gonna fix this bump on her head."  
  
"Actually, Ruka, I gave it to her to pour on you the next time you make jokes about her love."  
  
"Don't act all high and mighty! You were laughing too..."  
  
"HARUKA-PAPA!?! MICHIRU-MAMA!!! SETSUNA-MAMA!!? WE'RE HOME!!"  
  
The three older senshi winced at the seeming herd of elephants that rushed around the bottom floor.  
  
"HELLO??!!??"  
  
"In here Hotaru-baby!"  
  
Within a second Hotaru had reached the Kitchen doorway, and in another she had glomped onto Setsuna.  
  
"Hey cutie..."  
  
Chibi-Usa appeared from around the opposite entrance.  
  
"...s..."  
  
Chibi-Usa latched onto Setsuna as well, before both girls released their target and proceeded to the next.  
  
"Hey sweet things!"  
  
I stood up to receive my greetings as well, and was promptly crushed between the two.  
  
"AMI!!!"  
  
"Ami?"  
  
My head whipped toward the door so fast I swear I heard it snap.  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Mako-chan walked us home! We told her that you'd give her a ride home after she talks to Suna-mama. Oh, and Usagi-chan said that Usa could spend the night! Can she? Please, please, pretty please??"  
  
Everyone was a bit flustered trying to understand Hotaru's rapid speech and make room for 7 people in one medium-sized room. Me especially so, seeing as I was also trying to make my way to the exit as well as avoid one of the 6 other people.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Somehow the two girls managed to vanish from the crowded room in no time.  
  
Which left 5 people to try to fill their space with something.  
  
Conversation.  
  
"Hey Ames. What're you doing here?"  
  
"I -I... was just visiting. But I'm done now and I gotta go. Bye!"  
  
Thanks to all the training I've done, I managed to run past Makoto into the hallway, and grab my bag without having to slow down very much at all. I hated just running off on Makoto like that, but given how I was feeling I didn't know what I'd do if I stayed.  
  
"Bye Ami!"  
  
I turned around and jogged backwards so I could give a proper wave to Makoto and the other's.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I stumbled over a crack as I turned the corner and landed on my butt. Real graceful. I skinned my palm a bit and it bled a little. Stung too. Instinctively I brought my hand to my mouth. Something or other my mother taught me. About saliva speeding the healing process or something, how animals had the right idea.  
  
What? Alright, so this has nothing to do with anything. I find it easier to get through my day if I focus on the little things I can fix than the large ones I cannot. I avoid thinking about Makoto, because that's a big problem that I can't fix now. I focus on the wound, because it's something I can. It's either that or lose it.  
  
So I take everything one moment at a time.  
  
====================================================== YAY! Chapter 2! It looks so pretty on my computer screen! I finally sat down and typed this over two days. I had to rewrite it 'cause in the original version Ami's all sad and angsty and it's too early on for that. Plus, depressed Ami? Done to death. Introspective Ami. The new and improved, Positive Ami. Sees the upside of things. Usually. Although, if the characters are happy all the time, what fun is that? 


	3. Makoto 2

Grr Argh. OK. Third Chapters up. This is the one where I show you what makes this fic different from other Mako/Ami fics(Not that there are nearly enough of them. And the ones there are aren't finished. Or UPDATED. *wink wink, nudge nudge, you know who you are*). So this is Makoto's POV again. I tried to make it flow like my shorter stuff but it doesn't always work that way. Did my best. =========================================================== I had completely forgotten that Ami had gone to Haruka's house! I realllllly had to resist the urge to hit myself for forgetting. Anything that has to do with Ami is usually retained far better than other forms of knowledge. As I watched her turn the corner, I wondered what she was doing here in the first place.  
  
Setsuna came out and watched Ami backpedal her way down the street before disappearing around the corner. She touched my arm and retreated back into the house. I followed a moment behind.  
  
The swish of Setsuna's hair was the only sound I could hear until we neared the kitchen again. Then I heard a sound that reminded me of Usagi, who, princess or not, had yet to learn the finer points of manners. It sounded like Usagi when she was trying to get her fill before Rei and Minako could come along and inhale it all before her.  
  
"Aa-HEM." A not-so-subtle signal to the occupants of the room. I poked my head around Setsuna and found Haruka and Michiru in the middle of a heavy make out session. As in, clothes were quickly becoming optional. I pulled my head back and leaned against the wall.  
  
"A-h-HEM."  
  
Smack, dribble, smack . . .  
  
"...."  
  
I glanced over at Setsuna, who looked, well, I guess pissed is the best way to describe it.  
  
Slurp, nibble . . .  
  
"AHEM DAMNIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"Haruka?!? Are you okay!?!"  
  
"Ow, ow, OW! Damnit Setsuna! What the hell is wrong with you?! You know you can't do stuff like that while-"  
  
"-you're suctioning Michiru's face off?"  
  
"...Something like that . . . "  
  
I stepped around Setsuna and into the two women's line of sight.  
  
"Oh yes. We have a guest."  
  
Haruka tried to look suave as she got off the floor and back into the chair she was formerly occupying. And damnit to hell, much as I hate to admit it, she did. That takes skill. Gotta respect that. So I didn't laugh.  
  
"Graceful. Sloppy on the dismount. That's gonna cost you points."  
  
Much.  
  
Michiru glared at me.  
  
So I shut the hell up. Fast. And managed to look contrite about the whole thing as well. You don't piss of a water senshi.  
  
Setsuna gestured me into the room before her and headed for the teapot on the gas stove as I seated myself across from Haruka.  
  
"Want some?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Yes. Please."  
  
She chuckled to herself. As she walked over to the table, I heard her mumbling as she went past.  
  
"...said please. OTHER people, people who SHOULD be polite since I do everything in this house but of course THEY only have time to acknowledge each other's presence, not . . . "  
  
She muttered a bit more before setting the cup in front of me. Haruka and Michiru ignored Setsuna, or were simply unaware. Probably the latter. For obvious reasons.  
  
"You know I only have feelings for you," Haruka cooed. "Nobody else even compares . . . "  
  
Michiru was regarding the rest of the world with indifference. Totally absorbed in Haruka's voice.  
  
"So Haruka, Makoto came over to borrow the car and now we're both going to go bar-hopping. See you guys later."  
  
Talk about far left from Setsuna.  
  
Haruka waved her away and Michiru remained dead to the rest of the world.  
  
That was definitely weird. Setsuna didn't even hesitate. She grabbed my hand, dragged me into the hallway, snatched up the keys and ran to the garage.  
  
"Hurry up would you?!? This is a once in a blue moon event!!"  
  
I hopped in without hesitation, buckling myself before she made me a smear on the windshield. There was a reason Setsuna was acting as if she'd never drove before. It was probably 'cause she hadn't. Not lately anyway.  
  
Yeah.  
  
So I buckled up.  
  
Setsuna peeled out of the driveway like she was being chased, which I'm sure she believed she would be once Haruka came into her right mind.  
  
Once we were a reasonable distance away, Setsuna slowed considerably. I was afraid she was serious about the bar-hopping for a while, but I realized that she was joking. Thankfully. 'Cause me and clubs? We don't mix. Well, me and the people in clubs. Someone always ends up bleeding. And you can sure as hell bet it ain't me.  
  
Eventually she made her way outside of town. We drove past the beaches, and a few miniature forests. Silence most of the way. Broken by interludes where Setsuna started singing random songs she remembered from somewhere or other. Obviously the woman doesn't get out much. Eventually she got tired of me giving her weird looks and turned on the radio.  
  
Well, you learn new things everyday. Evidently Setsuna is a major punk. Or minor punk. Maybe she just likes rock. Or whatever the hell she was listening to. I was just trying to figure out how she knew the words. I never heard her listen to music before.  
  
So of course Setsuna starts singing. =========================================================== I picked you up on a gray day - the New Jersey turnpike  
  
I'll give you lots of yummy candy if ya like  
  
Sophia, your hair is like silk  
  
Sophia, your skin is like milk  
  
That truck stop, baby, everybody loved you I held you close, you were mine - everyone knew  
  
Sophia, "el perro" in Madrid  
  
Sophia, the one I love es usted (in this van) =========================================================== "Setsuna."  
  
She turned to me with the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"What the HELL is this?!"  
  
"This my dear girl, is art."  
  
=========================================================== Me and Sophia driving all week giggling and wiggling our feet  
  
Gotta make time so we cannot stop  
  
Wearing just panties cause it's too hot  
  
Rolling fast through every hick town =========================================================== "Noooo. This is weird."  
  
"Do not diss Bif. She is wise beyond her years."  
  
"..."  
  
=========================================================== When you pant at me, Sophia, I know what you're thinking  
  
It feels so hot, I'll bet you'd rather be drinking  
  
Sophia, just hold on forty miles  
  
Sophia, I live for all your smiles (in this van) ===========================================================  
  
"...."  
  
=========================================================== Me and Sophia driving all week giggling and wiggling our feet  
  
Gotta make time so we cannot stop  
  
Wearing just panties cause it's too hot  
  
Rolling fast through every hick town  
  
Tank of gas better last till sundown ===========================================================  
  
"You are strange."  
  
"I have been told that, yes. Oh! Wait I have this CD! Somewhere in this car! I forgot it when Haruka took us all out for ice cream." Now what does Setsuna do? Forgets she's driving and starts trying to find the DAMN CD!  
  
"SETSUNA!"  
  
"What?" SHE sounded miffed. "I got it all under control. Calm down."  
  
"ARE YOU DRUNK!? Or just insane?!?"  
  
She waved an idle hand my way while she inserted the disc.  
  
I watched her like a hawk. And was beginning to question the wisdom of putting myself through all this torture without proof she could help me.  
  
Finally she parked on an overlook. One of many, many, many spots used mostly for making out. I know. I've been to most of them for one reason or another. Usually in the line of duty. Usually.  
  
It was still way too early for this spot to be in use, and it probably would be going ignored until other spots filled up. Most of the time people want a view of the sunrise/set or the Tokyo lights. You couldn't see much of either here.  
  
"So what'd you want?"  
  
She wasn't looking at me. She was focused on the power windows. She pushed the two top switches and the front windows went down. Flipping of her shoes, she slid back in the seat and crossed her arms over her stomach. She left the car on and put her feet out the window, enjoying the breeze. I soon followed suit. It was quiet for a time with the CD playing low in the background under the wind and other ambient sounds.  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Hotaru said you had something you wanted to talk about. Who'd you need to speak to?"  
  
I shifted further down into the seat. "You actually."  
  
"Good. Because it occurred to me that you can't really speak to Haruka and Michiru now that I've kidnaped you."  
  
"I came willingly."  
  
"Semantics."  
  
"Right."  
  
"...So?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about these dreams I've been having. But they don't feel like dreams. They're . . . different. Like, more realistic. They don't have the random feel a dream has."  
  
She nodded, gazing out the window at the trees surrounding us on three sides. "What are they about?"  
  
Yikes. No use beating around the bush. "Me an' Ami. But where we are, it looks like Crystal Tokyo. Wait. No, it's the Moon Kingdom. 'Cause I remember seeing the Earth in the sky one time."  
  
Slowly Setsuna turned to face me. She looked mildly surprised.  
  
"You were expecting this I take it?"  
  
"Not so much what you'd be seeing. I wasn't expecting anyone to remember anything for a few years yet."  
  
"Wait. Backup. Remember?"  
  
She nodded again. "From how you've described it, You've been regaining memories." I just stared. "Good girl." She finished, reaching over to pat my head. Which under most circumstances would have infuriated me.  
  
Well. That just adds a new level of weirdness.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There is no way that these things I've been imagining are memories."  
  
"Are you arguing with me child? Tell me about them. Why can't they be memories?"  
  
Uhh, 'cause the Ami in my dreams is attracted to me.  
  
"They just can't be real."  
  
"Tell me about one."  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Okay. I finally decided to ask you about them because I've had two of them in the last week and normally I don't dream at all. Let alone about the Moon Kingdom."  
  
She shifted her arms behind her head and focused her attention on me. "So tell me about them. One of them at least."  
  
"Well we, the inner scouts, are all at this ball . . . "  
  
===================================================  
  
"Come on Jupiter! You can't sulk ALL night!"  
  
I glared at the blonde-haired princess of Venus.  
  
"Or maybe you can."  
  
My only reply was a loud grunt and a cold shoulder.  
  
"Fine! Be that way! Act like it's my fault . . . " She stalked away, swishing to the Mars and Moon princesses' sides. They tend to stay together since none of them can dance and they all look like they're drunk when they do. I felt bad about how I treated Venus, but the girl just can't take a hint. I didn't feel like dealing with all of this.  
  
"Damn meeting . . . " If it hadn't been for that stupid meeting on stupid Mercurial mining rights I'd have someone to talk to in this horrid affair. Lucky Mercury, who doesn't have to come to stupid, stupid dances if she doesn't want to. Everyone accepts that she detests social events, so that gives her leeway to come late and leave early. She really only comes to prove to the nobles that she's still alive.  
  
But she told me she'd be here. It's been so long since the last party, and neither of us has much free time in between gatherings to meet.  
  
"Would you care to dance?"  
  
No.  
  
"Of course." If my guardian saw me decline this dance, he'd keep sending suitors my way. So dance I shall, but I refuse to enjoy it.  
  
And dance I did. For two hours.  
  
Finally I got the chance to rest. The three other attending princesses were bidding the guests farewell. I had managed to shirk that duty. My feet were killing me. If the gentlemen want to dance with me, they should at least learn how. I had to.  
  
"It wouldn't do for a princess to mince onto her partners feet in heels." It wouldn't do for her partner to mince on her feet while she's in heels either.  
  
As I tried to rub feeling back into my toes, I tried to think of some redeeming factor that came out of this evening. I could think of nothing, past the fact that it is now five hours closer to the next time I can see Mercury.  
  
The other girls had wandered of into the gardens, and our guardians had retreated to the throne room to talk shop I suppose. Leaving me alone, thank the Gods. I wasn't sure how much longer my patience would hold out. No chaperones (Actually they're guards, but my guardian prefers they be referred to as chaperones.), not in the heart of the Kingdom. There was simply no need. So I was left in blissful solitude.  
  
After giving up on ever feeling my toes again, I decided to do a very un- princess-like thing that was sure to get me yelled at if anyone saw. I laid down. Just splayed myself out right in the middle of the cool marble floor.  
  
"Oh thank the Goddess . . . " My back ached in protest after having to stoop so long to avoid damaging my suitors' egos, as if I gave a DAMN. I whimpered unintentionally.  
  
"Aww . . . " I smiled at the voice. I already knew who it was. My head lolled to the side as I watched the one person who could make everything better come to my side.  
  
Mercury dropped to her knees at my head.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Much better now." She blushed. I practically melted into a puddle right where I was. I didn't know how she got here. I really didn't care right then. She was there. That's all that mattered.  
  
"Turn, please."  
  
I couldn't resist teasing her.  
  
"Just like that? What kind of a girl do you think I am?" She just rolled her eyes. Obviously she was getting used to me and my humor again.  
  
When I finally managed to stop looking at her and do as she asked, she began firmly massaging my shoulders and back. This just made me believe more firmly that time spent with Mercury is heaven. "So where is everyone else?"  
  
She knew damn well I'd never be able to answer her questions with her hands distracting me like they were.  
  
"Umm . . . somewhere . . . "  
  
She laughed at my attempts at rational thought. I let her. After all, she was doing me a big favor. REALLY big. Huge. I'd have to pay her back somehow . . . (ahem . . . you didn't hear that . . . )  
  
By now I actually had melted into the floor. Every fiber of my body had turned into a delightful watery substance. I doubt I could have moved even if I had wanted to. Yet she kept moving her skilled hands over my neck, pressing on pulse points, soothing still-aching muscles.  
  
"Where somewhere?"  
  
"Uh . . . here somewhere? On this . . . moon? Probably?"  
  
She laughed outright before suddenly leaning down close to my ear.  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
There was no way I was going to deny her. With her help I was up and cradled in her embrace. She practically carried all of my weight. And still she managed to display a certain amount of grace in her movements. She just barely came up to my chin and I took advantage of the fact, resting my head on top of hers.  
  
She led me into a slow, lazy waltz.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
I could feel her smiling into my dress.  
  
"I snuck out."  
  
"You what?!?"  
  
She tugged on my dress.  
  
"Shh. My governess doesn't even know I'm gone. If you want me to stay, you can't let anyone know I'm here." I definitely wanted her to stay. "A friend of mine and his wife snuck me here."  
  
"Mercury! That's dangerous! What if something had happened? Where would we be then?!"  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"But it could have!" I was so scared of what I'd do if something had happened to her.  
  
"But it didn't! Please Jupiter! I don't care if it's dangerous. I had to see you."  
  
She pulled me tighter to her, making fists of her hands in the green cloth of my gown.  
  
"Besides. I'm not a total idiot. I left a note. They'll be here to retrieve me by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
I nuzzled her soft blue hair.  
  
"I never said you were an idiot." A sudden thought made me smile. "Tomorrow afternoon, right? That's just a few hours away."  
  
"Yes." Her tone told me exactly how she felt about that.  
  
"Well then. I suppose you'll have to stay in my bedchamber until then."  
  
The answer to that statement was lost as my Mercury burrowed further still into my embrace.  
  
"Mmm, What was that little one?" No one was around to hear my informal tone, so I used one of my pet names for her.  
  
She peeked up at me with one eye. I giggled at her.  
  
"Can we go now, please?"  
  
"Are you getting fresh with me?"  
  
"Of course not." This was said as she was dragging me out of the ballroom.  
  
"Will you hurry up? Your legs are twice as long as mine and I'm in front. Not that I'm complaining about your legs, nope . . . "  
  
"Slow down! Do you want us to get caught . . . ?"  
  
========================================================== There was complete silence after I finished talking. Setsuna was still staring in rapt attention.  
  
"... Is that all? That can't be all."  
  
"That's all I'm telling you."  
  
"Spoilsport." She stretched out, and I could hear the joints in her arms and legs pop. "I am getting old far too quickly."  
  
"You're not old."  
  
"Such a sweet talker. I'm still driving home."  
  
"So . . . are you serious? This actually happened?"  
  
"Serious as a heart-attack. You and Ami made with the kissy-faces once-upon- a-time. Now what are you going to do with that information?"  
  
"I dunno. What should I do about it?"  
  
She lightly rubbed the joints between her knuckles.  
  
"You should talk to her about it. Are you?"  
  
"I suppose I should, shouldn't I?"  
  
"...Something's bothering me though. If Ami was in your memories, she should have remembered them as well. But she didn't mention anything about this while she was talking with us."  
  
"Oh my. Please tell me you're kidding."  
  
"Nope, my guess is Ami's had the naughty memory you won't tell me about, too. She was probably embarrassed to talk about it. She never was much for the love talk. Or the sex talking. You should discuss this with her soon."  
  
"Yeah. Right. I'm just going to make a date with Ami to discuss a memory that ends with us . . . uhhh . . . "  
  
"Going at it like rabbits?"  
  
"Not in so many words . . . "  
  
"You're a smart girl. I'm sure you'll think of something."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks a lot."  
  
ARGHHHHHH!!! I HATE FANFICTION.NET!!!!! .......... OK, not really. But I've had this chapter done for so long that I started second-guessing myself. I reread all my favorite stories by other people and got depressed. Plus, it had the opposite effect I thought it would have on my writer's block. I want to change a few parts of this story to make it fit together better, but I keep worrying about continuity. I'll get the next Chap edited as soon as possible.  
  
P.S. The song was by Bif Naked off of her second album "I Bificus". The song was "Sophia". I am aware that the song had nothing to contribute to the storyline. I just loved the idea of Setsuna singing the song. So sue me.  
  
*If voting could really change things, it would be illegal. Money can't buy happiness. But it sure makes misery easier to live with. It may be that your sole purpose in life is simply to serve as a warning to others. The trouble with doing something right the first time is that nobody appreciates how difficult it was. * 


	4. Ami 2

HOLA! I've finally gotten around to typing up my new chapter! Hooray for me! I don't have studyhalls during school anymore, so even though I now have the drive to finish this story, I don't have a lot of computer access. I will really try to have at least one new chapter a week. On a different note... This is Ami's POV. All it really is, is a look into her thoughts. Although I have two things I would like to make clear. First off, I will never, EVER, make Ami's mom a homophobic zealot. There will be NO calling down of the hellfire from that corner. Even though you really don't see Ami's mother in the anime (Is she even in the anime . . . ?) OR the manga, she gives off good vibes. Second, Urawa plays a roll in this fic. I don't know why I liked him(Could it be because he and Ami look like twins? Mmayyybeee...) But I do. So in this fic he's return from wherever the hell he was ( I say America 'cause I don't have that episode subtitled . . . only dubbed . . . ), and plays big brother for Ami. You don't like Urawa? Tough. Also, Motoki's here. What? The only character I loathe in that show is MAMORU and all his personalities. Motoki was a sweetheart though. So... ... So... You want I should get out of the way? I'll move now.

The very second I stepped through the door of the apartment the phone rang. I snatched up the phone as I walked by and hit the large gray TALK button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ames."

"Urawa! I just got in. I was just about to call you! You've been stalking me haven't you? That's how you knew I was here."

"I am SO good. Who needs a rainbow crystal when you've got skills . . . ?"

I shoved open the door to my room with my shoulder and shrugged off my bag by the desk. It hit the ground with a solid THUMP.

"So what are you doing Urawa? Are you still looking for a job?"

"Urawa . . . " He is so pitiful. He loathes anything that brings him into contact with people. Which doesn't leave him much in the way of career choices.

"I don't get it. You get the job, you do it well, and then they fire you."

Yeah right. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. You wouldn't believe how sensitive some people are about their weight though."

"Oh no... you didn't..."

"I tried to explain I was just kidding. I mean, come on. The guy weighed 350 at least and wanted extra butter on his popcorn. You know I just couldn't let that go."

"Urawa, you... you are an idiot..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll remember you said that when I'm a multi-billionaire."

"Whatever . . . " I went through a quick full-body stretch and gave the loudest sigh I could.

"Don't worry. I already have a new job lined up. I'll be back on the working force Monday."

"Good for you. In the meantime..."

"In the meantime I thought we'd go dancing. Right after Endless Waltz is over."

He is so pathetic. "You just got fired and you're watching anime?"

"Gundam Wing is an anodyne. Plus, Relena's cool. I just can't understand why everyone pairs her with Dorothy. I can see Heero, but Dorothy's... evil."

"It could be the theory that people who seem to hate each other are just covering their attraction."

"But Relena and Dorothy don't hate each other."

I smiled as I saw the seed of another one of Urawa's pointless debates. I actually argued with him because I can't stand the thought of him being right and my being wrong. It just . . . goes against nature. We have had this debate many times before so I gave him my customary answer as I crouched down to untie my bootlaces.

"It could also be because Dorothy's a sadist and Relena is a masochist..."

"SHE IS NOT! Relena is not a masochist!"

I pulled off my boots and chucked them across the room just to hear the sound they made when they hit the wall.

"Explain the basis for your belief that Relena is a masochist."

I stifled a laugh as I seated myself at my computer desk and turned my laptop on. "Heero. The boy threatened to kill her how many times? And that hideous pink car. It has to be painful to her. It's painful to me."

Silence.

"Ok. So what about your theory that James is gay?"

"His hair is violet. And he cross-dresses. Plus that thing with Brock..."

"What thing with Brock!"

"He would have gone after Ash if he was older. Although Jessie doesn't care if they're minors. That's why she's always chasing Misty..."

"I am not hearing this! I am NOT hearing this! LALALALALALALALALALAAAA!"

"Face it. That harmless show you love to watch is chock full of yummy sub- text."

"I hate you Ami."

"Love you too."

An hour later we were off the subject of anime. Now, joy of joys, we were talking about love. How did I let us get to this subject? "There is no way. I think that you can fall in love with anyone. All you have to do is get to know them and eventually the fear will become respect, the respect will become like, the like becomes love."

"So you don't believe in that one true love thing everyone talks about?"

"Overrated. The divorce rate is like, 52 now. I would hope that those people were in love when they married. It just gets old after awhile."

"That's horrible."

"That's how it works babe."

"It doesn't always get old. I've been in love with Makoto for almost 4 years."

"Yeah, but your love is unrequited. It's the forbidden fruit. You want what you can't have. If she liked you back the novelty would wear off..."

"Ames?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Oops. Whatever I said, I'm sorry."

"It's too late now. I'm going to kill you dead. After I'm done crying."

"Sorry."

"You don't just fall out of love with someone Urawa. If it was meant to be, if they're your soulmate..."

"I knew if I waited long enough you'd bring up soulmates. The concept is trite and cliched."

"You're treading on thin ice."

"Well come on Ami. There are a couple billion people in the world. Are you saying only one is to be your 'true love'?"

"Yes. Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Fate tries to bring both halves together. If you're looking for your other half, chances are you won't miss them."

"So fate is responsible for-"

DING DING

"-who the hell?"

DINGDINGDING

"Answer the door stupid."

"Would ya give me a second? Not everyone has Senshi reflexes."

"Shut up."

On the other end of the line I heard Urawa open the front door of his apartment. After another moment he returned.

"Alright Ames. Motoki's here. We'll finish this in the car after we pick you up."

"Well hurry would you? I am really feeling the need to pummel you."

"I'll take my time then."

It was an hour before Urawa actually came and picked me up.

I was getting ready to call his apartment and threaten his life when there was a knock at the door. It opened before I got to it.

"Hey Am- Holy HELL who are you?"

Urawa and Motoki were standing in the doorway. Which in and of itself is not very strange. But they weren't moving.

"What is wrong with you two?"

Motoki jabbed Urawa in the ribs with his elbow.

"She sounds like Ami..." "Yeah, but she looks like Mistress Pain. Ami doesn't wear leather. Ever. I think she's got some kinks we don't know about. She's probably tied up in the bedroom right now."

I stomped over to them, stopping within arms length.

"Urawa! First you question my devotion to Makoto. Then you and Motoki are a half hour late. Now you're insulting my clothes?"

I felt quite justified in causing them pain.

So I did.

"OOOOWWWWW!"

"SHIT!"

I released the pinches of skin from their forearms I had previously been twisting.

"Jeez Ami-"

"- Ahh, so now you recognize me."

"I hope that made you feel better."

"Why I do feel better. Maybe I should do it again."

They both stepped back a foot.

"Umm, okay... If you're done terrorizing us Ami... Can we..go?"

"Yeah. I promise not to comment on your attire... or lack thereof."

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!"

"Out of my house! Let's go!"

The Club was packed. That's the name of the place Urawa always brings me to. The Club. A quasi-bohemian cesspool of pseudo-intellectuals. But a good place to relax regardless. Of course, should I feel the need for stimulating conversation I'll have to look elsewhere...

The thing about this place, this club... It's a melting pot of people. For a small entrance fee, you could enter a place where you could be whoever you wanted. If you knew what to look for you could find the others like me. Shy bookworms who want to go out and be the butch darling or the lipstick femme that they can't be anywhere else.

And me? I am whoever I feel. I buy the drink or I accept it. I lead or I follow. Sometimes I dance alone.

"Alright guys. You go have your fun. I'll be around."

Urawa and Motoki sniffled as I walked away.

"She's embarrassed to be seen with us!"

"Our little Ami is all grown up!"

I turned at their exaggerated sobs.

"Cut it out. You know I would love to stay, but no one's going to even attempt ot talk to me with you two here. Especially after last week."

Sniffle, sniffle

"O-oh kay Ami. We... we understand..."

"Big jerks."

They gave me a big smile before retreating to the tables in the back.

I myself retreated to the bathroom. Whenever I go out, I always get this panic attack. I kept getting the feeling that my clothes were showing more skin then I wanted.

The skirt. OK maybe it wasn't such a good idea. The black leather looked better in my room. Behind closed doors. Locked and closed doors. And the shirt... well, I really liked the shirt. And apparently so did a few other patrons. I caught a tall blonde leering at me in the mirror. I glared at her. She huffed and left.

"OK Ami. You have a very nice body. VERY nice. You are attractive and should show off every once in awhile." I was now talking to myself. Great.

Eventually I talked myself out of the bathroom and over to the bar. I really don't drink much here (mostly cause it's illegal...). But at the bar everyone can see you. I gave the floor a quick once-over. I didn't feel like waiting for a partner. So I didn't.

I observed the reactions people had to me with a sort of detached curiosity. Taking it as a scientific experiment, I moved to see what got attention. A roll of the hips got a glance. Another hip-roll received another glance. A roll with a swing got yet another.

A youngish girl came over to me, not much younger then me. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. Scared to death and barely able to get the question out of her mouth.

"W-will you d-dance with me?"

She spoke with a stutter born of nervousness and the fight against her instinct to be quiet and avoid notice. I extended my hand to the girl whose name I probably would never learn and I really didn't need to. And we danced. 


	5. Makoto 3

YAY!!!! I finished the new chap!!! I HATE COMPUTERS!!! Sorry it's not very long, but.... anyway, for all those who area still reading this crap, I assure you I WILL finish the story. I would never leave it unfinished. It may take awhile, but it will be finished. I actually have spent the last three months or so reading Star Trek:Voyager J/7 fanfiction. There is a lot of it. A lot. So anyway... I've mostly caught up with my schoolwork so more free time!! I may have a new chapter out in... oh, about 3 months. Kidding!!! Just read already will ya? Also, I changed the rating, not for this chapter, but for possible future chapters. If I do make a slightly, uh.... hentai fic, I don't want to forget to change the rating. Which I would definitely do. So I change it now. Sorry to get your hopes up.  
  
==========================================  
  
"This is the Mizuno residence. Leave a message."  
  
*BEEP*  
  
"Ami? It's just Makoto. I was thinking that, with your mom gone and all, maybe you would like to stay at my place. So you wouldn't be all by yourself. But I guess you're out with Urawa . . . so, anyway . . . If you get in anytime tonight, and you want to come over you can . . . I guess that's it. So, uh . . . bye."  
  
*Click* (Ah the wonderful world of fanfic sound effects . . . )  
  
I dropped the phone in the cradle and sighed. It's already past midnight. She wouldn't be home anytime soon.  
  
I flopped bonelessly back on the couch, my trip around Tokyo finally catching up to me. I really had planned on going home after I left the Outers' place. Really. But I ended up at the park again. What can I say? I like the park, battlefield that it is. Being there at night was just asking for trouble though . . .  
  
I like to stargaze. I don't know why, I just do. And to tell the truth, I was kinda hoping for a falling star. Which, I know, is stupid right? But why take chances?  
  
No falling star. Damn.  
  
So once I got home I called her house. I wasn't really worried about her being asleep. Since she's been going out with Urawa, she's become very much a night person. But she's not there. I'm not upset. Really. I always see red when I'm happy . . .  
  
I reached blindly beside me to the coffee table for the TV remote. 'Cause I'd be damned if I was getting up again. A quick round of the channels yielded nothing. Which didn't help my mood much. One of the few luxuries I allow myself is cable. So I have, like, 25 movie channels and not one interesting film. I would give vent to my frustrations and scream, but my landlady gets upset when I do that . . .  
  
Wait! Cube. Cool movie. Oh, IFC is my hero.  
  
*Knock, Knock*  
  
Oh Damnit. I didn't do anything. Mental rewind. What would my landlady want? Is she reading my mind now? I only thought about screaming. I didn't actually do it, did I? My rent's paid up, I know that . . .  
  
Slowly I pried myself up from the couch. Nobody wants to answer a door at midnight. And I really didn't want to. It's times like these I wish I had a roommate. Then they could open the door to potential psycho killers while I hid in my bedroom. With a phone and a barricade . . .  
  
No more scary movies for me . . .  
  
At the door I took a moment. Oh duh. I have no peephole in my door so I can't see who is at my door, but I could always ask. Something I didn't quite realize fast enough. I don't think well after 12. I just don't.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Oh, uh, hi Mako. It's Ami. Sorry to wake you."  
  
EEEEEEEEEEE! She's here! Yay! I mean . . . Oh look, Ami's here.  
  
I didn't even bother hiding how happy I was to see her. It's late, a little excitement over an unexpected guest is normal. Although she wasn't quite unexpected . . .  
  
I opened the door with all the calm and poise I could muster. I looked pretty suave if I do say so myself. No drooling and a minimal amount of twitching. That was until she threw herself into my arms.  
  
"Mmmmm. Mako. I'm glad you're home. I was worried you were still out. I realized about halfway here I forgot my keys." She released me and I watched her throw her coat into the closet. Apparently she was in bed and decided to come visit out of the blue, because under her jacket she was wearing her pajamas.  
  
"Come in why don't you? Make yourself at home." With a heartfelt sigh she tossed herself face down onto the worn-out cushions.  
  
"I will thanks." She turned her head to look at me with a glint in her eye. I snickered to myself and decided that sacrificing a second chance for a tickle fight in one day was madness.  
  
"Why you . . . !" She shrieked as I advanced on her and tried to crawl away before I reached the couch edge. Useless of course. "Come here you!" An additional squeal when I caught her around the waist and proceeded to poke and prod her ultra-sensitive mid-section. "Cheeky girl! How rude! You just invite yourself in?! Where are your manners?!"  
  
She burst into all out convulsions as she tried to squirm away from me.  
  
" 'Cheeky'?!? I'm 'cheeky', am I?!?"  
  
I decided a little pinching was in order.  
  
"You mock me and my slightly archaic insults?! I'll show you!" I halted one hand's insistent jabbing into her ribs and reach around to pinch the side of her bottom. Mostly 'cause she has nothing to grab onto anywhere else, the rest just because she has a nice butt.  
  
With a howl she bucked underneath me and grabbed a hold of my shirt. She slithered out of my grasp with a surprising ease and shoved me over while I was regaining my balance. We landed on the floor. Well, I landed on the floor. She was on top of me, so she was relatively unscathed. Me, my butt hurt. And I let her know.  
  
"AMI!! I think you broke my butt!"  
  
"Oh please. With all that padding you couldn't even feel it."  
  
My mouth dropped open. A millisecond too late she released my shirt and slapped a hand over her own mouth. "Oh shi-"  
  
"WHY YOU ----!!!"  
  
She jumped off my torso in a hurry and FLEW over the back of the couch. I was up after her before I even had a chance to catch my jaw.  
  
"YOU LITTLE ----!!!!!"  
  
With the couch between us I could do little in the way of actual physical harm. But I sure as hell let her know what she was in for.  
  
"Mako I didn't mean it!!! I mean, you misunderstood!! I would never, ever, EVER-"  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!!!"  
  
I circled the piece of furniture slowly. She had a wide-eyed look. I knew she was trying to think of a way to escape me. That thought gave me pause. My anger faded quickly after that, but I decided to give a scare that would make her think twice before commenting on the size of my ass again. We were at opposite ends of the couch now, and if I had really wanted to hurt her I could just give it a good shove and send it into her stomach. I glanced down for a second without thinking to see if I could actually put that plan into action. I wouldn't actually do it mind you, it just crossed my mind that I could. When I looked up Ami had already bolted down the hallway leading to the bedroom.  
  
"Ami!"  
  
The door slammed an instant before I reached it, followed by a loud click as the lock fell into place.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Ami! Come on, open the door!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ami, come on! I'm not gonna hurt you!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ames? You still alive? Ames?"  
  
"Promise?" Her voice was slightly muffled by the thick wood door. I sighed in relief. Thank god she wasn't gonna make me beg all night.  
  
"I promise Ames." The lock clicked again and the door opened slowly. She peeked around the edge, peering at me with one beautiful blue eye. Her gaze ticked over me, stopping at my hands at my sides and ending at my face. Apparently I passed whatever test she was conducting. She backed away from the door and I walked in.  
  
She was standing a little ways away from the door when I entered. With a grin I walked over to her and gave her a tight hug.  
  
"See? I got over it."  
  
With a similar, if not so wide, grin she wrapped her arms around me.  
  
I pinched her butt.  
  
"MAKO!!"  
  
"What?" 


	6. Ami 3

Sooooooo sorry this chapter took so long.... I really do try to work on this, but things come up... things with blonde hair and alternative piercings.... growl.  
  
========================================================================  
  
I left the room while she changed. Not because I felt bad about getting an eyeful of semi-nude Makoto, because how could anyone feel bad while looking at six feet of breathtaking poise and power... Mostly because I was afraid she'd notice. That would be bad.  
  
So I went around the other rooms of her small apartment, cleaning a bit, checking the doors and windows, looking at her old ornaments and examining some newer ones.  
  
She had a recently framed picture on her bookshelf of our last trip to the track. It was where Haruka and Makoto had attacked me after a practice run. They were draped all over me, shiny from the heat and effort of competing against one another. Michiru had taken the shot and the other girls had been smart enough to stay away from them and avoided their somewhat smelly attentions. I had been reading a particularly stimulating, er... uh... riveting story I had found on the Internet, and had completely forgotten about the rest of them. And Michiru caught the moment, the one second, when I couldn't help but smile at her in a way you shouldn't smile at a friend. I know what I was thinking that exact moment, but thank the gods no one else does. I can't believe Makoto has never brought it up. Is it just me? Am I getting paranoid? .....Probably. But it's ok to be paranoid if everyone really is out to get you.  
  
Wow. She is really hot in this picture... I wonder if Michiru has another print... Good gods she's sexy when she's all sweaty and flushed.... which of course brings to mind all of those fantasies that are breeding grounds for embarrassment. As soon as I start thinking about romantic interludes with Makoto, something happens. It's all a big conspiracy to keep me from ever having any fun... I wonder what she fantasizes about?  
  
"Hey Ames?"  
  
"Yi! Uh, yes?"  
  
Makoto stepped into the hallway outside her room. She was braiding her hair in preparation for bed. She gave me an odd look from around the doorway. "What're you doin'?"  
  
"Nothing! I mean... just uh, looking."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow and I swear I died for a moment. I think she does that on purpose.  
  
"Well look tomorrow. It's one in the morning and time for all good little senshis to be in bed." She finished the long braid, snapped on a rubber band and flipped it over her shoulder.  
  
I hate her sometimes. How can someone look that gorgeous flipping their hair? I've seen Minako and Usagi do it for attention, but I just didn't get the appeal. I do now.  
  
"So when do naughty senshi sleep? Because I don't think I qualify for 'good little senshi' right now..." I muttered.  
  
"Eh? What was that Blue?"  
  
"What was what?" I replied. If I said 'Nothing' again she'd start on me. Play dumb. Always a good plan. I added a slightly wide-eyed look I pinched from Chibi-Usa. If it worked for her...  
  
"Must be the stereo. Come on. Time for bed."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Geez Ames! Scoot over. You're hogging the bed."  
  
"You keep stealing the blanket Makoto! My bu- my back's freezing. Why is it so cold?" It wasn't quite summer weather yet, but it was getting close. The nights were still chilly enough to make you think different.  
  
Makoto stopped tugging at the blanket I had partially wrapped around me. I turned toward her. Her hair was falling out of the braid. There's more daydreams in the making...  
  
"The heating's busted. My landlady keeps sending people to fix it, but the damn thing needs to be replaced. It breaks all the time." She huffed and blew her bangs off her face. "She's waiting for me to do it myself, I know she is. That woman's evil."  
  
"Big baby. Mrs. Smiley is very sweet."  
  
"Evil I tell you."  
  
I sighed in mock exasperation. "Do you have anymore clean blankets?"  
  
She pointed vaguely in the direction of the linen closet. "Washed 'em Saturday."  
  
"I doubt it." She stuck her tongue out at me like the overgrown child she was. I just sighed once more and trudged from the tepid bed to the freezing hallway. "Jimminy Cricket... it's freezing. I should have made her go. She has more insulation then me anyway..." I smirked at that comment and was tempted to repeat it again within her hearing range. But then I remembered the possible repercussions for doing so. And never let it be said Ami Mizuno went looking for death. My mind wandered back to Makoto's curvy body as I turned on the light and pulled out two of the thickest blankets I could find.  
  
Goddess. What a figure she has. A sin, that's what that is. It should be illegal to be that sexy. She has the kind of body that you'd like to cover in whipped cream and... maybe it's just me that wants to do that.  
  
"Yummy..."  
  
"Ames?"  
  
I jumped a foot in the air at Makoto's voice right in my ear. Her mouth was close enough for her to send ghosting breaths across my neck and cheek. I let out something that sounded like a cross between a moan and a mouse squeak.  
  
"You've been gone for five minutes. I figured you got lost or something." She took in my red face and startled eyes. Then I saw that glint she gets just before she starts torturing me. "So what are you out here thinking about?"  
  
My mouth dropped open. "I-I-I-I..." Her eyebrow raised again and I almost fainted. She's taking the same classes for looking hot without trying that Haruka takes, I know she is.  
  
"Weeeeellll?"  
  
I swallowed hard. "No one..." A split second too late I realized my mistake. Twice. Twice in twenty-four hours I've fallen for that trick.  
  
"I didn't ask who Ames... and this time I've got no homework to keep me from finding out."  
  
Asking my brain at three in the morning to think of a plausible way to explain my little Freudian Slip was a bit much apparently. I was grasping at straws. Think of someone, ANYONE, who is not her and you could be thinking about at this time of night... or morning as it was.  
  
"Thinkin' about Urawa huh?"  
  
Anyone but HIM!  
  
"NO! Ick nononononononononono-"  
  
"OK! Not Urawa! Chill."  
  
My eyes must've looked like dinner plates.  
  
"I think you need more sleep Ames."  
  
I just nodded dumbly. She reached past me to pull on the chain dangling from the ceiling that turned off the overhead light. Bringing her VERY close to me. Specific parts of her in particular. I could feel the nosebleed beginning.  
  
She pulled back and took the blankets from my slack hands. I was still in shock.  
  
"Geez Ames. Whoever it was... I think you're drooling."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Sure. That's what you say. All I have to say is whoever it is, you better introduce me, 'cause I wanna meet whoever got our resident Ice Queen all hot and bothered."  
  
"I am not hot and bothered!"  
  
She just looked at me.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Sure Blue."  
  
She turned and walked back to the room with blankets in hand. I followed slightly behind. Muttering all the while.  
  
"I'm not hot and bothered. I'm Ami Mizuno. Ami Mizuno does not get hot and bothered."  
  
"So you've said."  
  
"Hey! Do I listen to you while you're talking to yourself?"  
  
There's the eyebrow again. She does that again and I might just lose it.  
  
"I don't remember talking to myself lately. I'm sure you wouldn't listen anyway. But it's funny when you talk to yourself." She gave me a sweet smile as she spread the blankets over the bed. "I suppose it's true, that there's a thin line between genius and madness. And Ami my dear, you're straddling it."  
  
I didn't allow myself to think of straddling. I am Ami Mizuno. Ami Mizuno is a good girl. She does not think about sex all the time. My body's been storing up hormones for seventeen years and has suddenly decided to release them all on me at once. That's the only explanation for my sudden interest in the more ...prurient... aspects of a relationship with Makoto. I didn't used to think like this all the time. My daydreams were warm and fuzzy and consisted of picnics and dancing in silk and satin. Leather never entered into the equation until recently.  
  
"OK Ames. Bed's made. Time to mess it up again."  
  
DAMNIT! I'm being punished. This is divine punishment. I did something very wrong. I slighted some deity and now my punishment is to be around this...exquisite creature with all the appeal of a goddess and suffer. Damnation... This bites.  
  
"Are you gonna sleep out there?" Makoto asked as she crawled back in bed.  
  
With the demeanor of someone readying themselves for the executioner's axe I crawled into the bed. I guess Makoto was oblivious to my inner turmoil because she was asleep within minutes. I sighed and settled in for a long four hours.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
I thought it was going to be a long four hours. I actually dozed off a few minutes after Makoto. Surprise there.  
  
I woke up slowly to my internal alarm. I'm so used to getting up at 6:30 for workouts and cram classes that I can't get myself out of the habit. Even though I don't go to either regularly and haven't in months.  
  
I tried to turn to shut off the alarm before I noticed Makoto draped over me. I slapped the alarm button with my right hand and settled back down to stare at the mass of chestnut locks on my chest. She had her head resting on my collar bone and one hand curled up close to her mouth. She almost looked as if she was sucking her knuckle. One leg was flung across both of mine apparently, since I couldn't move them... Not that I'd ever want to.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. This is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. Slowly, not wanting to wake her up, I wrapped my hand around her to pull her a bit closer. I froze when she moved in my arms. But she only turned herself more fully into my side and let out a small sigh. She settled back to sleep with the cutest little smile on her face.  
  
I got comfortable as well, with a matching, though larger, smile. I wasn't moving until she woke up, and not even an act of Gods and Congress could change my mind about that. Idly I stroked the top of Makoto's head, vaguely wishing she had left her hair down last night so I could just bury my fingers in it. I stroked her cheek softly, with just enough pressure to keep my touch from tickling her awake. This has to be the beginning of a very good day. 


End file.
